The Wondering Soul
by vsizzel
Summary: Minato and Kushina are alive but have been in a coma for 16 years. When they return back to Konoha to be reunited with their son, they learn that Naruto was dead 10 years ago. Strong/Smart Naruto. NarutoxHarem?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**A/N: Hey I have been reading a few Naruto fanfic lately and it inspired me to write one. I actually have a few stories I kinda want to write about but this is my first one and I kinda wanna see how it ganna go. As for the pairing I recently like NarutoxMei T. but in this fanfic I probably might make it a harem. I would like you hear some suggestions on whatever girl you want to be on the harem. Any girl and OC charater whatever that mean (girl ver. of guys? like femhaku or femsasuke?) I will only accept femsasuke, and femkyuubi is you want them. anyways make a list of girls you want in the harem and i will choose from there. i think that all i really have to say so i hope you really enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own NARUTO!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha nothing in particular happen on these occasions. No but today was different, today in Konoha is holding on of the biggest celebration of the year. The streets filled with cheery people. If one were to come to Konoha for the first time today, they would think that Konoha is one of the happiest places on earth.

But to know of the history of this day would be a great day for most people, but for the rest it would be one of the saddest days for them. For today is October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack which is also a little blond name Naruto's birthday. But October 10th also marks the day of Naruto's death. October 10th is the day Naruto died. At the age of six.

* * *

Konoha Village Gates

Two mysterious figures walked into the gates of Konoha. The gate guards saw them and stop them.

"Halt. State your name, rank, and reason why you are here." Said one of the guards when he looked up to see who it the figures were the fainted. The other guard notice his ally fainted and went over to him.

"Hey Izumo! Hey what happen!" asked the other guard who name is Kotetsu Hagane.

"What did you do to him!" yelled Kotetsu, then he attempted to glare at the two figures but when he saw their faces he also shared the same faith as his friend and fainted.

"I guess we should have expected that." Commented one of the figures.

"That what you get for being so famous in this village." Replied the other figure.

"Hey you were also famous!" argued the other one.

"Still! Not as famous as you!"

"Fine fine you win. We should put on our hoods until we get to the Hokage office. We don't want to be starting a commotion now do we?" said one of the figure changing the subject due to losing the argument earlier before. The other figure simply nodded. And they both put on their hoods and began to walk into the village.

During their walk they couldn't help but smile. The village was very lively. Everyone children, adults, moms and dads everyone was happy. Everyone was having a great time just talking and relaxing telling jokes and laughing. They are even having a celebration today.

"Today is his birthday isn't it?" said one of the figure smiling.

"Yep it sure is, and it seems the village is celebrating it." Replied the other firgure also smiling.

"Ohhh I can't wait to see our baby boy!"

"Neither can I, we should hurry to the office." They both quickened their face and reach the Hokage office eventually.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Another year of this shit celebration. Damm village when will you ever learn." Growl the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Ever since the villagers learned of Naruto's death they always had a big festival on his birthday to celebrate the dead of the demon. When they first started this Sarutobi was furious and demanded that they all go back home and continue with their daily lives, but since Sarutobi didn't have a backbone the villagers just ignored him and continue mostly because of the council told them to since it was an important day.

The only people who didn't take any participation on this day were only a handful. Mostly people consist of guarding Naruto from harm. They were Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka, and Yugao Uzuki. Kakashi Hatate didn't because he knew what his senei wanted, for Naruto to be seen as a hero. Also his son Asuma Hiruzen he was Naruto's caretaker when Naruto was an infant till he was two where he was sent to the orphanage. Most of the clan head didn't either but most people in their clan did. There were a few more.

Sarutobi was staring at a letter in his hands. It was a letter from Naruto on the day death. _"He would be 16 by now wouldn't he? I can't help but feel guilty for this, if only I had a backbone this would have never happened. I'm sorry Minato, I failed you."_ He thought to himself. Right when he finished thinking there was a knock on the door.

"Leave! I will not be seeing anyone today!" yelled Sarutobi in a strong voice. This would get most people to leave even low-leveled Jounins. But there was still a knock on the door. Sarutobi got annoyed and was about to get up and see who is was until he heard a yell from the other side.

"What are you a pansy! Just kick it open!" yelled someone from the other side of the door and moments later the door flung opened to reveal to figure. When Sarutobi saw who it was his eyes widened and he started to get pale and fainted.

After a few minutes he recovered from his black out.

"Ugh what just happen?" he groaned rubbing his head.

"Well you saw us and then fainted." Replied someone. Sarutobi looked over to see who it was and his eyes widened once again.

"Minato? Kushina? Is that really you?" he asked still not believing who he is seeing.

"Yup! Alive and not dead." Both Minato and Kushina replied simultaneously. Sarutobi got up from his couch and straightened himself.

"How are you still alive?" he asked.

"Do you want the long story or short?" replied Minato.

"I'll take short."

"Well after we sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Shinigami-sama said that my heart is pure and that I would still be alive but at a cost. Which is that me and my wife would be in a coma for six teen years. After we woke up we went straight to Konoha to see how much he has grown. Sarutobi just nodded. He seemed to take it in one at a time.

"So where my baby boy?" asked Kushina in an excited voice eager to see her son, Minato too. Sarutobi then had a frown. This confused both Kushina and Minato.

"I'm sorry Minato, Kushina." Said Sarutobi sadly looking down ashamed to face them.

"Why what happen?" asked Minato

"Naruto was hated by the village. Everyday there would be mobs that would beat, rape, abuse him till he was nearly almost dead. Naruto had scars, cuts, bruises, burnt marks anything. There were even assassinations attempts on his life. I was even worse on his birthday. I'm sorry Minato, Kushina I couldn't protect him." Minato and Kushina eyes widened. They were shocked to hear this, they thought that Naruto was a hero instead their son was beat until he was almost dead.

"Then why are they celebrating! Why are they celebrating Naruto's birthday!" yelled Kushina, she was furious, enraged at the village for them to let this happen to her son.

"That is because today is a celebration of Naruto's death." Said Sarutobi very sadly.

"WHAT!" Both Minato and Kushina yelled it was so loud that that the whole village heard this.

* * *

Outside the village

"Hey what was that?" asked a Konoha shinobi.

"I don't know but lets keep celebrating!" replied another shinobi. "Today was the day the deman died! HORAY!"

"HORAY!" cheered everyone.

* * *

Back to Hokage Office

Minato and Kusina were furious! Dam straight pissed off. So mad that they could go into the village and just kill everyone and not give a dam. Sarutobi on the other hand was scared for his life. He is on the verge of almost pissing himself. They were giving glares at Sarutobi.

"What happen to by Naruto!" roared Minato. Sarutobi almost squealed.

"During his six birthday there was another assignation attempt. Naruto mange to survive and tried hiding but some ninjas found him and brought him to the center of the village. There he was beaten and was lying on the ground blood all over the ground." Kushina tried to say something but Sarutobi cut her off.

"It doesn't end there. After they finish they threw a barrel of oil over his unconscious body and burned him alive." Said Sarutobi as he took a breath meaning he was done. Kushina and Minato were speechless. They got even madder then before.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" asked Kushina who clearly had anger in her voice.

"I tried but the council always found a loop around everything, and when some of the clan heads tried to adopted him they denied it." He told her.

"I'm going to make them pay." Growled Minato. He was just about to bolt out the door with Kushina following him.

"Stop! Minato! Kushina!" said Sarutobi in a loud voice. They both stopped and glared at him.

"What do you want." Growled Kushina

"This." Sarutobi gave his hand out with the letter Naruto gave him ten years ago. Minato and Kushina walked over to him and took the letter and looked at it confused.

"What is it?" asked Kushina

"It was from Naruto." Replied Sarutobi this shocked both Minato and Kushina and quickly opens it and read what it said.

_Dear Jiji_

_Goodbye Jiji_

_Love Naruto_

When they finish Sarutobi told them how they put out the fire and he brought Naruto to his office hoping that he was still alive. When he took a restroom break he saw that Naruto was missing and that there was a letter on his desk. The handwriting was messy but they could make out the words. Tears started to do down Kushina and Minato eyes. A ray of hope has just opened up for them.

"Does that mean he is still alive?" asked Kushina hoping to get a positive aswer.

"I don't know yet, I've been sending out my most trusted ANBU and shinobis to look for him every time I can but they couldn't find a trace of him. I've even tried Jiraiya but he also failed." Sarutobi told her.

"Then we will just have to buff up the search then!" said Minato slamming his hand on the desk. Sarutobi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked. Minato had a grin on his face that shows he was planning something. He simply explained and he told Sarutobi and Kushina his plan. In the end they both grin at his devious plan.

"I like it!" said Sarutobi with a laugh and now smiling.

"Me to!" said Kushina now clining onto her husbands arm.

"Now lets give Konoha some hell." Said Minato and they walked out of the door.

"Oh yeah one more thing Sadaime Hokage." Said Minato

"Yeah what is it?" asked Sarutobi.

"Grow some fucking backbone!" he yelled and Sarutobi started to sweat a little.

* * *

Council Meeting Room

There was a sudden call for a council meeting. All the people there was grumbling and complaining about how they were interrupted during their party time. Then the Saidaime Hokage came in.

"What do you need us for Sarutobi, you interrupted us on our party time." Complained one of the villagers.

"Yeah seriously Sarutobi today is the death of the demon child." Complained Homura Mitokado who is one of Sarutobi partners.

"First of all you will not address me as Sarutobi but as Hokage-sama. I am sick and tired of you little worthless shittards and your dam disrespect. This is mostly addressed to the village council so don't take anything personal clan heads. Said Sarutobi, the clan head just nodded. While everyone else was scared. _ "When did Sarutobi get a backbone?" _thought one of the members.

"Anyways I am here to introduced someone you all know" he said pointed at the door. Suddenly the door opened wide and two people appeared it was the Yondaime Hokage, and Konoha Red Devil. Everyone in the council room frozen there standing in front of them is two of their beloved ninja.

"Yondaime Hokage is that you?" said one of the village council who happened to be Lily Haruno.

"Yup it is, flesh and alive." He replied but there was a lot of hate in his voice. They village council members got scared. While the clan head just smirked, they somewhat knew why.

"That great new! Yondaime Hokage after this we can celebrate!" said the councilmen and a few more started talking about karaoke and bar and drinks.

"SILENCE!" roared Minato then everyone was silent. They could see Minato face showed anger and they didnt want to risk it.

"Now I have something to tell you all." Stated Minato. "I will be taking the position of Hokage again." Everyone start to cheer but Minato yelled out another silence and they shut up.

"What about Kushina? Will she become a shinobi again?" ask Konaru. Minato glared at her and their little group with Homura and Danzou. Sarutobi told him about them and when he in office he was going to take care of them personally. Especially Danzou, especially Danzou.

"No my wife Kushina-" said Minato until he was cut of my Tsume Inuzuka.

"HAH! Hand over them moneys boys." Tsume Inuzuka shouted. Yamanaka Inoichi, Choza Akimichi both grumbled something about women and money as they reach into they pockets, while Shikaku mumbled troublesome as he also reach into his pocket. In the end they pulled out about a few bills of ryo and handed it to Tsume who gadly accepted it with a grin.

"You were betting on my marriage?" yelled Kushina

"Yeah sure why not I mean I know you guys were going to get married sooner or later it just that these idiots didn't believe me and we made a bet." Replied Tsume who is now counting her money. Kushina sighed and let Minato continue.

"As I was saying my wife Kushina will be a shinobi but she will not teach any children, and will only answer to me not to you idiots, also she will only go on mission I tell her to not anyone else." He told them, everyone was shocked most people wanted the Red Devil to teach their children to become great ninja but apparently that gone.

"That absurd!" yelled Lilly Haruno. Minato glared at her and she became quite.

"Let me continue. My wife Kushina will be going on _one_ mission and _only_ that mission until she completes it. She will _not_ be going on any other mission no matter what, only if the mission is related to her assign mission. You may help her if you like but you have to report to me first and I have to agree." Minato continued. Everyone was confused about what the mission is.

Hyuuga Hisashi who was quite the whole meeting spoke up. "What is this mission Hokage-sama." Minato looked at his friend and then smiled.

"The mission is to look for my missing son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys how was it? I hope it was good... **

**Remember to give suggestion, comments, reviews, whatevers you know. Like to hear about it knowing there are people reading and commenting makes me feel good.**

**Also remember about the harem. Make a list of girls, only guy become girl charaters i accept are femsasuke, and femkyuubi.**

**And for Code Geass fans out there i have a Code Geass fanfic if you want to read it.**

**I think that it, I hoped you enjoyed reading and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Hey guys its vsizzel, It seems as though my rewritten chapter sucks, so I'll keep the main one I intended to keep, with few changes. **

**Anyways I really appreciate the reviews and hope you keep them coming and hope's there more...**

**I apologize for the next few chapters because I feel like they won't be that great. Please bear with it until later on. I apologize. These chapters will be just getting things out of the way chapters.**

**As for the Harem list. It will consist of:**

**Mei T. **

**FemKyuubi**

**Temari**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**People I am thinking of putting in:**

**Koyuki (I don't really know how to put her in though any idea please help)**

**Mikoto/or a femuchiha Oc character **

**Konon**

**Karui**

**Kurenai**

**Yugao**

**Anko**

**Hana**

**And femHaku after a few comments I decided she can be in it. As for the people questioning about the Konoha girls (older ones the one his ages are not going to be in it) I decided that they well leave Konoha for event going to happen later on in the story to live with their lover. Or Naruto comes back later like later later on in the story.**

**There wont be a femsasuke in it for some reasons, after reading a few comments I decided to keep sasuke as a dude cause I have some plans with him as a dude. As for the reason I didn't put any of the girls in Naruto's age I think that they were to young to know much about Naruto yet so yeah...**

**Well I think that all I have to say I hope you enjoy it and R&R love to read them and they help actually.**

* * *

"My son is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Minato. The council was silent everyone had their eyes widen. Well not Hiashi since he didn't want to show any emotion. It was silent for about five minutes until one of the village councilmen spoke out.

"Impossible the demon brat cannot be the son of our beloved Yondaime." Yelled the councilman. When Minato heard this, his anger grew. He flashed in front of the councilman he lifted him up by his first and glared at him while flashing at lot of killing intent making the councilman flinch.

"I don't want you or anyone to ever insult my son, if you do I will make you wish that you were never born." Yelled Minato so that everyone could hear him. Minato then dropped the councilman and flashed back next to his wife.

"Yondaime Hokage you must be spouting out lies, prove to us that Naruto is your legitimate son." Said Homura with a smirk. He still didn't believe that Naruto is his son, as did many others. Minato just chuckled at his demand.

"Fine you want proof? I'll get you proof." Replied Minato and he bit his went through a few hand signs and slams his hand on the table and shout **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **after there was smoke. The smoked cleared to reveal a large frog well it was a bigger than the average human.

"Who summon me?" asked the frog.

"I did Gamasushi." stated Minato gaining the frog attention. When the frog saw him he was shocked.

"Yondiame Hokage! You were alive?" asked Gamasushi.

"Yes I'll tell you the story another time. Do you have Naruto birth certificate with you?" Gamasushi nodded and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Minutes later a scroll came out and rolled of his tongue.

"There's also your marriage license/certificate (A/N sorry don't know what it's called) in there."

Minato took it and nodded. "Thank you Gamasushi." Seconds later Gamasushi vanish in a puff of smoke. Minato walked over to the Sandaime Hokage and handed him the scroll.

"There the birth certificate." Said Minato. Sarutobi nodded and took the scroll and opened it and read it. When he finished he placed it on the table.

"Yes this is a legitimate certificate." Said Sarutobi. This shocked mostly the village council, Homura, Konaru, and Danzou, also some clan heads. He passed the scroll around to the clan heads so they could also confirm it. When they saw it they just nodded. After they finish Minato took it and sealed it away so that no one could get it.

"Oh and this information will stay within the council, if anyone from outside knows of this." Said Minato sending out killing intent. "You will know what will happen to you. Are we clear?" the council all nodded. "Good."

"I'm sorry to inform you Yondaime Hokage but your son Naruto died ten years ago." Said Konaru. Minato glared at her.

"Yes I know, Sandaime Hokage told me everything." Sending a lot killing intent to the village council, Homaura, Konaru, and Danzou. It was too much for some village member to handle and caused some of them fainted.

"That demon deserv-" said one village member before he was punched across the room. Knocking him out when he came in contact with the wall.

"Didn't I say I'll make you wish you were never alive if you insult my son." Said Minato giving out more killing intent making more people pass out. Half the village council piss themselves.

"Since Yondaime is back and alive, I will be stepping down as Hokage and giving it to Yondaime. " Said Sarutobi trying his best to get everyone's attention, everyone all stated at Minato who has a smirk on his face. "I too old for this anyways." Stated Sarutobi. Minato walked right next to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Thank you Sandaime Hokage. Now for my first decree the village council will be disband and no longer will be part of the council meeting." Announced Minato. Then there was a huge uproar.

"That ridiculous Hokage-sama! You can't do that!" yelled a councilman, after many more people argue the same thing. Minato sent out some killing intent to shut them up.

"I can and I will!" he yelled. "Now get out! I want to talk with the clan heads!"

"We will not leave we are part of the council and we will hear what you have to say." Replied a villager.

"When I said get out I mean get the fuck out! you dam ungrateful bastards!" Minato started to charge up a **rasengan** and send out a lot of killing intent making the village council quickly ran out the door, and soon it was empty except for the clan heads, Homura, Konaru, and Danzou. Minato looked over to Homura and the other two and notice that they were still there.

"When I said I want to clan heads, I only meant the clan heads now get out!" yelled Minato.

"You can't do this Minato! We are part of the council and we will hear whatever this meeting is about." Argued Konaru. Minato flashed in front of her and started to choke her.

"You will address me as Hokage-sama, I am not your friend nor am I the Sandaime Hokage so you can't just do whatever you want. As I say you will leave! ANBU!" said Minato. Then a few ANBU members came.

"You called Hokage-sama?" asked an ANBU member kneeling in front of Minato.

"Please escort these three outside the door and put up a silence barrier I don't want people to listen to this." Replied Minato. As he dropped Konaru.

"Hai Hokage-sama" with that the ANBU got up and drag Humura, Konaru, and Danzou out of the council room and put up a silence barrier. Minato watch as the dragged them out, then he looked back at the clans head, which were sweating. He sighed and then continued.

"Why have you not protect my son? I trusted all of you all the most in the village." asked Minato. The clan heads was silent they all had their heads down. They were ashamed of themselves. Minato could only be mad and sad and looked over to his best friend Hiashi.

"Why did you not protect my son?" He asked Hiashi.

"I didn't want my clan to be involved with him, I thought it would be in the best interest of my clan. If I had known he was your son then it would have been different. I now realize my mistake." Replied Hiashi in a sad tone. Minato glared at him and was about to say something until he was interrupted.

"Danzou and the council threatened me." Said a voice. They looked over to see it was Inoichi. When he noticed everyone had their eyes on him he continued "I tried to adopted him once but the council said that if I did then they would strip my clan rights."

"It happened most of the time. When a anyone tried to adopt Naruto they would be threatened." Said Sarutobi. Minato understand what he meant and nodded.

"Fine I understand but I can't forgive you yet." The clan head had their heads down since they excepted this. "But sometime in the future I can. I ask that you will help my wife in search for Naruto." Said Minato. The clan heads looked at him confused.

"But Minato Naruto died ten years ago." Said Tsume. Minato shook his head.

"Yes I know. Sandaime told me everything, he also gave me his letter that Naruto wrote after the attack." Said Minato taking out Naruto's letter and letting the clan heads read it. They were shocked when they read it.

"Does that mean he is alive?" asked Inoichi

"It's possible, I only ask that you help me and my wife look for her." Minato replied.

"I would very much appreciate your help in looking for my son." Added Kushina.

"I understand I will do what I can to help you. I made many mistakes in my life but I will try my best to correct them." Said Hiashi. Minato smiled at his friend.

"Me to!" shout Tsume.

"Count me in!" shout Choza

"Anything to help a friend." Said Inoichi

"How troublesome, but I guess it can work." Said Shikaku. Then all the other clan heads agreed to help look for Naruto. Minato and Kushina smiled.

"Thank you for your support." Said Minato and Kushina. Minato then looked at Sarutobi.

"Sandaime can I ask you something?" asked Minato

"Sure what is it Minato?" replied Sarutobi

"Why is there an underground base in Konoha?"

"What are you talking about Minato there is no underground base."

"Really cause when you called for the meeting I made a few clones to explore Konoha and one of them found an underground base." Sarutobi was silent for a while, thinking about what Minato just told him.

"Dam Danzou, he must still be keeping his ANBU army alive the ROOT" said Sarutobi. This shocked everyone.

"Wait but I thought we told him he was forbidden to keep the ROOT." Said Choza

"He must have been keeping it a secret from everyone." Answered Shikaku.

"I also heard that he wanted to use Naruto as a living weapon, but Sandaime Hokage forbid him to even touch Naruto." Kushina got mad when she heard someone using her son as a weapon, but was relieved that Sarutobi didn't let him.

"Hehe now I have a reason to execute Danzou and get rid of him." Said Sarutobi chuckling. He looked up at Minato with a smile on his face. "Please show me where his base is, the faster we rid him the better."

"I agree. I'll show you after the meeting." Replied Minato.

"When will we begin to look for Naruto?" asked Tsume.

"Hopefully by next week when we settled in." replied Kushina.

"Well that it time for me to announce my arrival to the village meeting adjourn meet at the top of Hokage tower in two hours." Said Minato getting ready to leave. All the clan heads got up and left. When Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi headed back in the office.

**Hokage office**

"Now you want me to show you the underground base?" asked Minato, Sarutobi nodded in reply. Minato and Sarutobi walk to the middle floor of the Hokage tower. Suddenly Minato stopped in front of a wall. Sarutobi was confused but didn't want to say anything. In front of them was a portrait of Konoha. Minato took the portrait off the wall revealing a seal behind it. Sarutobi was shocked how did he not notice this.

"How did you know there was a seal here?" asked Sarutobi still stun.

"Well my clone I was walking he noticed a small hint of chakra and found the seal." Replied Minato, and he did some hand seals put his palm on the seal. He yelled out "**Kai**" and then the seal started to shine. Seconds later it disappeared and the wall moved to the side revealing a door.

"Well here's the stairs." Said Minato with a grin. Sarutobi nodded, and motion for some ANBU guards to go with them. When they enter there were stairs and started to walk down.

**Konoha Underground Base (ROOT base)**

Minato, Sarutobi, and the few ANBUs were slashing through their enemy defeating them one my one. Sarutobi was amaze at how big Danzou's little army was. They already defeated about twenty men and it seem like there was another one every few minutes.

"Hurry we must find Danzou before he makes his escape!" yelled Sarutobi, everyone nodded and they quickly dash to find the commanders room.

During the attack one of the ROOT member was inform of the small invasion and quickly ran to the command room where Danzou is held. He quickly opened the door and bow down to Danzou who looked at him.

"What is it? Spit it out I don't have all day." Said Danzou, he was quite irritated due to the fact that the Minato was alive.

"Sir we have been founded, and their a group of shinobi are coming this way as we speak." Said that ROOT member. Danzou got up and started at him in shock and anger.

"Then we must leave at once!" said Danzou as he stormed out the room followed by the ROOT member only to freeze where he stood.

"Hello Danzou." Greeted Sarutobi. They manage to find the commanders room on time right before Danzou was about to escape.

"Hiruzen…" hiss Danzou also narrowed his eyes. "How did you find me!" Sarutobi just smirked.

"Let's say that portrait fell and I found a seal." State Sarutobi. Then Danzou jumped back and was starting to perform hand seal. Before he could finish he felt pain on stomach.

"**Rasengan!"** shout Minato and he slammed a blue spiral ball at Danzou's stomach. Danzou was sent flying back breaking a few walls behind him. He struggled to get up and in front of him stood Minato glaring at him.

"I heard that you were planning on using my son as a weapon." Said Minato coldly. Danzou glared back at him.

"How did you know?" he asked not moving his eyes away from Minato.

"I heard from Sandaime Hokage." Replied Minato as he got another spiral ball in his hand. Danzou tried to get move but could because of the last attack that hurt him badly. He lay where he was looking at Minato the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato just smirked at he got ready the spiral ball ready to attack. He then slammed the ball yelling out **Rasengan** into Danzou chest making Danzou go wide eyes. The attack made a crater on the ground with Danzou lying there motionless. Sarutobi smiled at Minato when he saw the final attack. He then looked at the now dead Danzou _"If only you weren't a power hungry fool." _Thought Sarutobi and he looked over at the ANBU that just came.

"Have you finished collecting the remaining ROOT member?" asked Sarutobi

"Hai Hokage-sama we manage to capture five more, there doesn't seem to be anyone else in the base. We also cleaned up the remaining dead bodies." Replied an ANBU member who had a cat mask on. Sarutobi nodded in return.

"Alright let's clean this up. We need to go to the top of the Hokage tower soon it almost time for the Yondaime Hokage announcement." Said Sarutobi then looked over to Minato who nodded in return. The ANBU members grab Danzou dead body and the other grab the remaining ROOT member. Then they started to dash off only for Minato to collapse on the ground. They all looked over to him worried.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama are you alright?" asked an ANBU who had a falcon mask. He helped Minato get up from the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine just exhausted, I guess six-teen years in a coma makes you exhausted really fast." Said Minato with a smile. Sarutobi smiled and so did the ANBU members though you couldn't see them. _"It really great to have Yondaime back" _they all thought. They helped Minato outside the base. When they finally got outside Sarutobi order the ANBU member to cremate Danzou body while the ROOT members we in prison for now, and to be ready for the announcement. They nodded and shunshin at what there suppose to do.

**Hokage Office**

Kushina who was looking at the village from the window could only cringe at the sight. The village was having a festival about her son, and it pissed her. She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She looked over to see Sarutobi who was carrying Minato.

"Minato what happen to you?" asked Kushina worried. Minato looked up at her and had a wide grin.

"Oh nothing really it's just side effects of being in a coma for six-teen years." He replied in a joking tone and a big smile on his face. Kushina nodded and smile back.

"Well we should be going, it almost two hours." Said Sarutobi. Minato and Kushina nodded and they headed to the top of the Hokage tower.

**Top of Hokage Tower**

Everyone in the village was gathered around the Hokage tower. Wondering what the big news is about. At the top of the tower there was the clan heads and Humura and Kanaru evenly lined up into two lines.

"Hey you know what this about?" asked a villager

"No but maybe Hokage will finally celebrate the death of the demon brat with us." Replied another villager.

"Yeah maybe lets just pay attention it about to start." All the chattering stopped when Sarutobi appeared before them.

"Today I will resign as the Hokage and pass it down to someone else." Said Sarutobi. The village was shock. Then the chattering came back.

"Who can it be?" asked a villager

"Do you think it might be one of the clan head?" asked another villager. Sarutobi raised his hand up to sign for them to be quite. When the village became quite he continued with his speech.

"The person that will be the next Hokage, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage!" shout Sarutobi. Minto stepped out of the shadow to show his face to the village. The village was silent at first and then started to cheer.

"Hurray! Yondaime Hokage is alive and back!" cheered a villager

"We must celebrate for this great news! Drinks on me when we go back to the bar!" shouted another villager. And the cheers went on and on on the shinobi side most of them cheered as some of them were still shocked to see Minato alive. Minato stood his hand out and the crowd quite down.

"I Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage has return with my wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. I will retake the position as Hokage and help Konoha grow to it greatest." Announced Minato and he and Kushina left the roof of the tower and went to their home because they were tired. It has been a long day for them. (A/N sorry I couldn't think of a good speech)

At the same time they left the crowd cheered once again. They cheered about their beloved Yondaime Hokage coming back from the dead and the death of the demon child. When Minato and Kushina heard this they couldn't help but be angry.

When they heard Kushina was alive and they were cheering even louder. Kushina was a renowned kunoichi; she was also an idol to many kunoichi in the village. Many kunoichi looked up to her as much as Tsunade. Many of the villagers hope that Kushina would teach their children to become great shinobi. Boy where they wrong.

**Namikaze Estate**

Minato and Kushina stood in front of the Namilkaze Estate. The estate was sealed away so that people won't rob the place. The only way to open the seal is the blood of a Namikaze. Minato bit his finger and let the blood run out and put it on the seal. The seal lit up and disappeared and they opened the door and went inside.

They walked through the house in silence looking at the untouched furniture. They went through the many rooms to see it conditions it was all untouched since the last time they left it. Then they stopped in front of one room. The room read _"Naruto" _they both let a tear run down their face before they opened it.

They enter the room; the room was painted blue and yellow. There was a crib on the right side of the room and baby clothes folded on the left. Back then they planned out Naruto room and everything before he was born. Then the kyuubi attack came and the plan was ruin. They were 'dead' while Naruto was alive. But now it was the opposite they were alive and Naruto was 'dead'. Kushina started to cry was Minato hugged her trying his best to comfort her.

Later during the day they ate dinner and fell asleep. Thinking of Naruto.

**Iwagakure (one day after the announcement of the new Hokage)**

News spread like wild fire in the shinobi world. All the hidden villages kages have already gotten the news of the Yondaime Hokage being alive and is now the Hokage from their spies. The Sandaime Tsuchikage name Onoki was extremely happy about the news. _"Now I can finally get my revenge I have long sought." _He thought to himself as he laughed out loud.

"OW! My back." He groaned, he laughed too much that his back cracked. He then called for a council meeting.

The people at the council meeting looked at Onoki.

"Why have we been called for a sudden council meeting Tsuchikage." Asked a councilman. Onoki just grinned and took out the report his spies sent him. The report was then disturbed to all the councilmen. As they read it they were all shocked.

"Does this mean…" asked a councilman before he was interrupted.

"Yes yes it does! Now we can finally get our revenge!" shout Onoki and the councilmen nodded.

"Now time for the plan but first we contact our allies, it time to make Konoha perish!" said Onoki and then the council was dismissed and Onoki told his shinobi to contact his allies.

**Konoha (3 days after the announcement)**

Minato and Kushina are walking around Konoha. Minato made some clones to do his paperwork for him. For the past days the villagers and friends greeted him. One day during his work his student Hatake Kakashi visited him.

**Flashback**

_Kakashi entered the Hokage office. _

"_Kakashi what brings you here?" asked Minato, when he saw Kakashi enter._

"_I want to apologize sensei." Said Kakahi bowing his head. _

"_Apologize for what?" asked Minato with a raised eyebrow. _

"_For failing you. I couldn't protect Naruto, I was one of Naruto bodyguards but every time I left on missions, the villagers would attack him." Replied Kakashi his head still down._

"_Its ok Kakashi, I forgive you, you tried your best." Giving Kakashi a reassuring smile._

"_I don't deserve your forgiveness for failing to protect your legacy and son."_

"_Its ok but it seems that Naruto might still be alive." Kakashi was shocked when he heard this he looked at Minato with wide eyes. _

"_What do you mean alive. I thought he died." Asked Kakashi in a shocked tone. _

"_Here read this, it happened after the attack." Said Minato giving Kakashi the letter. Kakashi took it and read what was on it. He was shocked after he read it, and then felt horrible he should have gone and looked for Naruto if he had known about this. _

"_I ask that you help my wife to look for Naruto." Said Minato breaking Kakashi out of his of thoughts._

"_I will do everything I can." Replied Kakashi and he left to train. _

**Back to Minato and Kushina**

Minato and Kushina continued to walk through the village greeting anyone they know. Eventually they reached the opened spa. They walked around the spa and hears something, it sounds like someone giggling. They walked over to the to voice. They saw someone peeking through the walls. He is having a slight nosebleed and is giggling to himself. He had long white spiky hair and wore a red coat and carried a large scroll on his back and wore wooden sandals.

"This is great research." He muttered. Minato and Kushina heard this and know who it is, and they started to get mad. The man felt a lot of killing intend behind him and started to sweat bullets.

"Hello sensei…" said Minato in a cold voice. The man froze where he was and slowly turned his head while shaking. The man turned out to be Minato one and only sensei Jiraiya. Jiraiya now facing Minato was scared for his life. Minato and Kushina had a dark aura around them. They were glaring at him.

"Hey Minato and Kushina its great to see you again." Said Jiraiya sounding very scared.

"It great to see you too Jiraiya." Said Kushina with a smile but giving more killing intent making Jiraiya squirm.

"What are you doing Jiraiya." Asked Kushina.

"uhm you know… taking a stroll around Konoha to see the happy civilians." Replied Jiraiya.

"You sure or are you doing your research." Added Minato. Jiraiya started to sweat even more.

"No totally not." Argued Jiraiya. Minato punched him making Jiraiya fly into the spa full of women. The women all scream at started beating the pervert.

**Hokage office**

Jiraiya is standing in front of the Hokage desk his face all bruised up, and puffed.

"What was that for!" whine Jiraiya.

"That is for abandoning your godson to do something stupid like your stupid research." Replied Minato. Jiraiya was sad when Minato brought it up.

"I'm sorry Minato…" it was the only thing Jiraiya could say. He didn't look after Naruto when he was suppose to and in the end Naruto died.

"Why couldn't you do one simple job, all I ask is you watch over him and what I get my son is dead!" yelled Minato, Jiraiya could only lower his head some more. "Where is Tsunade? She was his godmother."

"I couldn't bring a child with me when I'm out spying." Minato glared at him some more.

"You never even met him from what Sarutobi told me." Jiraiya didn't have a comeback for that, because it was true, he never met the child.

"As for Tsunade she left the village when the council told her Naruto was dead during the sealing, she was depressed after losing her last family."

"And why have not you tried to look for her?"

"I tried bu-" Minato raised his hand to stop Jiraiya.

"Whatever I don't want to hear it. It seems like Naruto might be alive. I was wondering if your sky network found anything about him." Jiraiya shook his head meaning no.

"Sorry Minato my spies haven't, but they did find something I think it is important for you to know." Said Jiraiya,

"What is it?" asked Minato.

"Iwagakure is in an alliance with Kumogakure." Said Jiraiya. "And the Tsuchikage is planning something with that snake Orochimaru without the Raikage knowing."

"Get to the point already sensei."

"After the news of you being alive." said Jiraiya waiting a moment before continuing.

"Iwagakure and Otogakure are planning an invasion on Konoha."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Anyways I will try to update more often hopefully. **

**I have another question for everyone.**

**What should Naruto's summon be at first I was thinking toad but that wouldn't be possible since he never met Jiraiya and left Konoha. So I was thinking like Fox, Wolf, Lion, Dragon, and yeah... But I wanna know what you guys want his summon to be name any summon you think would be cool for Naruto. **

**As for the harem I will probably pick those I just named if you have a few more suggestion I might be willing to consider but I'm pretty set on the ones I chose.**

**Have anyone been reading Fanfic on the Minato (Yondaime Hokage) sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto and his twin sister. His twin sister gets the Kyuubi's power while Naruto only get's the Kyuubi's soul. And that Naruto is neglected by his parents because of it. (Oh yeah both his parents live)**

**If you have been reading some can you send some to me I've been reading some and I got pretty interested in it. If you can please send some good ones to me I'd love to read them. I might even make a fanfic about one myself. (I'm starting to get some thoughts and ideas)**

**Anyways hoped you enjoyed it and R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Inazuma Arashi

**Hey readers vsizzel here and sorry if I took a while to update, but my laptop broke down and I had to fix it. Also school kept be busy for a while. I apologize if Minato seemed really soft, I thought he would have this cheerful forgiving attitude of his. **

**Due to some request for the Harem people in it are: Mei T, FemKyuubi, Temari, Yugito, Samui, Mikoto, Yugao, Anko, Kurenai. **

**People probably going to be in it: Koyuki (have an idea to how to add her but I still want a some ideas), Konon, Karui, Hana, FemHaku, and Fu. **

**That will probably be it for the harem since it's already really big, I might even cut a few people I don't yet. **

**For the summoning it will probably be dragon, hydra, or lion (since I haven't read any with this summon I want to try it out). **

**Has anyone been reading the manga? I mean as crazy as it is its, I'm starting to loose interest in it. I kinda want Naruto to show up already. Also does anyone think Kabuto is too overpower I mean he has Orochimaru power and all, but even Orochimaru only summoned the two hokage (actually three but one got sent away). So how come Kabuto summons a freakin army of kages, and like S-class ninjas its ridiculous! **

**Oh and I watch the past few episodes of Naruto where Mei comes in, and when Mei talked I totally wouldn't think she would sound like that. Truthfully I don't think that voice really suits her but that is in my opinion. Then again I haven't watch Naruto in a while. But she still my favorite.**

**One more thing I already finished writing about the next three chapters but since my grammar are horrible I am looking for a beta reader to fix my mistakes. If you know any good beta reader, or want to beta please tell me. At first I was going to get story to a beta reader but I couldn't find one, or know any good one so I'll leave that up to you.**

**That it for now, hope you enjoy the story. And review I could really use some suggestion and help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Iwagakure and Otogakure are planning an invasion on Konoha." Said Jiraiya. Minato was wide eye. "It seems that Kumogakure might help them since of their alliance with Iwakagure." Continued Jiraiya.

"I thought the Raikage doesn't like Orochimaru." Said Minato

"He doesn't. But I think that Otogakure might come from a different way without Raikage knowledge." Replied Jirayia. "If they invade us then we will be facing two great hidden village and Orochimaru village."

"So even with Suna help we will still be outnumbered." Stated Minato. Jiraiya just nodded.

"When will the invasion happen?"

"If my connections are correct about three weeks." Minato was deep in thought he didn't know what to do.

"I have a suggestion." Said Jiraiya breaking Minato out of his intense thinking. Minato looked at him giving him his full attention.

"There is a guy name Inazuma Arashi (lightning storm)." Continue Jiraiya

"Inazuma Arashi?" asked Minato with a confused look.

"Yeah he is a ninja who is really strong. Rumors say he can create storms." Minato was amaze to hear this. "I suggest we find him and ask for his help."

"Fine I'll consider it, just where does he live though." Asked Minato.

"No one knows exactly but rumors says he lives on an island in between Kumogakure and Kirigakure." Replied Jiraiya

"Alright I'll send a dispatch team tomorrow. Go contact your spy network and find more information on the invasion." Jiraiya nodded his head and was about to leave before he told Minato stopped him and told him to find Tsunade and drag her back to the village whether she wants to or not. Jiraiya nodded and walked out feeling really scared knowing what Tsuanade might do to him.

Kushina who was there for the whole conversation came up and walk to Minato.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kushina.

"Do you want to be one of the people in the team?" asked Minato.

Kushina thought about it and nodded, "Sure I can use some training, and maybe I could also look for Naruto along the way."

"Let's hope we find some clue on him. Anyways how many people do you need for this mission?"

"Let's see I guess a four women cell team could work."

"And who do you have in mind?"

"Probably the people who help protect Naruto, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Anko."

"Alright I'll send a message to them. Be back in about two hours?" Kushina nodded and left the Hokage office.

**Konoha Village**

Two women came out of a store; one of them has purple hair wearing a brown trench coat and a fishnet shirt, and the other had black long hair, red eyes and wears a dress with one of the arms red while the other is cut off. (A/N Sorry I am totally not good a describing people, if you want to know how they look like just look it up)

"Dango how I love dango!" cheered the purple hair girl gobbling down on the dango she just bought from the store.

"Anko calm down before you start choking." Pleaded the black hair woman.

"There're so good I can't help myself." Whine Anko. Kurenai just sighed and notice an ANBU member shunshin in front of them.

"The hokage request your presence at the office in two hours." Said the ANBU member. Kurenai and Anko nodded and the ANBU member shunshin.

"Hmm I wonder why the hokage needs us." Said Anko

"I don't know but I guess it must be important." Replied Kurenai

**Hokage Office (2 hours later)**

Anko and Kurenai entered the hokage office and was surprise to see their friend Yuugao.

"Yuugao what are you doing here?" asked Anko.

"I was called here, what about you guys." Replied Yuugao

"Same with us." Minato didn't want the conversation to drag out too long start coughing to get their attention.

"Our apologizes Hokage-sama we kind got out of hand." Apologize Kurenai.

"It's alright, just call me Minato I don't really like the whole sama thing." Replied Minato with a grin. "I called you here because I have a special mission for you three."

The three girls where shocked a little.

"What is this mission?" asked Yuugao

"You will be in a four cell team, and will be on an A-rank mission. To look for someone by the name Inazuma Arashi."

"Why do we need to look for him?"

"I have information that Otogakure and Iwagakure is planning an invasion in three weeks." The three girls were shocked when they heard this. Minato wait for a few seconds and continued speaking "There is a man name Inazuma Arashi who is a really strong shinobi, I want you to ask him to help us defend Konoha." The three girls were silent but listening.

"Then who is our fourth member?" asked Kurenai when she noticed that only three of them where only present.

"I am." Said a voice. All the girls turned around and their eyes widened when they saw their idol standing in front of them. They all started to charge at Kushina.

"Oh my gosh! Its really you! You're my idol! Can I get your autograph!" yelled Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao standing in front of Kushina their eyes glowing stars. Kushina sweat dropped and smiled.

"Sure thing." She said, and all three girls squealed. After they got their autograph they glared at Minato making him shiver.

"You don't tell anyone about this." They said darkly. Minato nodded in reply to scared to think about what would happen to him if he did.

"I still can't believe that we are in the same team as you." Said Anko happily.

"I personally chose you girls to go with me on this mission." Said Kushina.

"Why?" asked Yuugao.

"That because you tried your best to help my son Naruto." When they heard this their eyes widened.

"Your son is Naruto?" asked Kurenai still shocked

"Yup!" The three girls all then had their heads down.

"It's ok don't feel bad I know you tried your best to protect him." Reassured Kushina, the three girls still had their heads down. "He still might be alive." Then the three girls looked up.

"Really?" they all said at the same time.

Kushina nodded "This mission will also be trying to find some clue on Naruto." The three girls nodded in reply.

"We will try our best to help find Naruto." They said in unison.

"OK then pack up your things for a week, we will be leaving tomorrow." The three girls shunshin to get ready tomorrow mission.

Kushina looked over to Minato.

"I'll see you at home." She said. Minato nodded and Kushina also shunshin to get ready for the mission.

Konoha Gates (next day)

Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Kushina, and Minato were at the gate. Anko, Kurenai and Yuugao were trying to hold in their laughter, they started walking early so Kushina wouldn't see or hear them. Kushina and Minato were in a heated argument.

"Did you pack everything." Asked Minato

"Yes I did." Groan Kushina

"Extra clothes?"

"Yes"

"Extra food?"

"Yes"

"Extra instant ramen?"

"Yes"

"Extra underwear?"

"YES! DAMMIT! I'M LEAVING!" roared Kushina and she catching up to the rest of the group. Seconds later they left, leaving Minato at the gates without a farewell kiss.

Poor Minato.

**Forest**

"Aren't they such a cute couple." Whisper Yuugao.

"Yeah they are. I hope I can find someone like that, someone who I can live my life with forever." Replied Anko in a whisper. Yuugao and Kurenai nodded.

"Yeah me to." They both replied. Yuugao had lost her love a while ago, he died during a mission. After that she could never bring herself to like someone else. Kurenai who thought she found her love, but caught him cheating with another kunoichi. Asuma was his name, she thought he was the one but when she caught him cheating on her it broke her heart. As for Anko, just liked Naruto she was mistreated by many Konoha civilians, and some shinobis.

Kushina was still a little frustrated about Minato overprotected action to notice what her teammates talking about her.

**Some island on the map (in between Kumo and Kiri if you don't know how the map looks like then looked it up)**

The group has been traveling for four days already. They had been to about two small islands with no luck. This was there third and the last island on the map they hope they would find something on this island or else Konoha would be in trouble.

As they walk they notice a small village. They enter to investigate. The villagers noticed them and greeted them.

"Hello welcome to our small village." Greeted the village elder.

"Hello thank you for taking us in." greeted Kushina.

"Why have you come here? We rarely get any visitors."

"We are Konoha ninjas and our village is in trouble. We've come to look for someone by the name Inazuma Arashi, rumors says that he lives somewhere around here." The elder nodded understanding their situation.

"I understand, the man you are looking for does live here."

"Can you tell me where he lives?" The elder nodded and pointed to the hill.

"His house is at the top of the hill." Said the elder pointing at a small hill. Kushina noticed a house on the hill and quickly bow to the elder.

"Thank you very much." She said.

"No problem it nice to help someone in need."

"Can I ask you something before we leave?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you tell us what Inazuma Arashi is like?"

"Sure. Inazuma Arashi is a great man, always helping the weak. He is also very strong, probably the strongest I have met in my life. He also is very caring, he is always helping the weak and people in need, he also protected us from many attacks from other villages that want to take over." When the elder finish, the four kunoichi were amazed, this Inazuma person must be something for all of this complement he is getting.

"We'll be on our way now." With that the group nodded to the elder and the villagers and headed toward the hill.

"Thank you very much." The elder smiled and watch them walk off.

On the hill they notice the house the elder pointed to them. It wasn't big or anything but it was decent. It was a one-story house and the materials were very good so it could withstand the strongest of storms. In the front of the house was a small but beautiful well kept garden. Having all kinds of vegetables, fruits, and flowers. All four girls where impressed when they saw this. As they came closer to the house they started to feel like their conscious was leaving them. Then suddenly they were in another world.

"Kill the demon!" They heard. All four girls turn to the sound they were horrified at the sight. It was a mod of civilians and ninjas charging at them throwing kunai and shrunken and weapons at them. They ran for their life to avoid the projectiles.

"It's a genjutsu, it not that strong but we will need to focus to get out of it." Said Kurenai. All four girls hold their hands in a sign and all said "**Kai**!" at the same time. Seconds later the genjutsu disappears and they were huffing and puffing for air.

"Whew that was close I wonder why their was a genjutsu cast on the house." Said Anko still out of breath.

"Maybe for defense purposes." Replied Kurenai. They came to the porch and knocked on the door. There was no answer, after they knocked again and there was no answer.

"Is anyone there?" Anko have it another knock this time the door creaked open. All the girls peaked inside to see if there was anyone. They notice the room was dark. There was something lying on the wall that caught their eyes. It was a large sword. It was leaning on the wall of the house.

Kushina and Yuugao couldn't help but be amazed at the sword. It was beautifully crafted. And just by looking at it they could tell that it was well crafted with probably the best material and probably one of the most well crafted swords they ever saw. Kushina reached out her hand to try and touch the sword.

"Hello there." Said a voice behind them. They turn around to see two figures behind them. One was a very beautiful woman, she had long red hair that reach to her back, had a impressive bust it wasn't too big nor was it small. She was wearing a red kimono that showed her perfect hourglass figure. They couldn't help but noticed that she has slim long arms and legs with all the curves at the right place, which can make men drool and also made them a little bit jealous. She was about 5'5" Then they saw her face, her face was angelic with red eyes, it was as if they saw a goddess in front of them.

The other figure they could notice was a male since he didn't have a noticeable curve at his chest area. He was stood about 6 feet. He was wearing a hood that covered his hair, eyes and most of the top part of his face. He was wearing a dark gray trench coat and jonin pants with the tape and kunai holder on the left left leg. (A/N imagine pants that most ninja wears)

"Hello there." Repeated the man. They came out of their stare and straighten themselves.

"Hello" replied Kushina replying for everyone. "And who might you be?"

"I could be asking you the same thing since you are invading my home." This shocked the four girls.

"Could you be Inazuma Arashi?" asked Kurenai

"Yup! Now who are you people?"

"We are ninjas from Konohagakure and we came to ask for your help." Replied Kushina. The man growled softly when he heard where they were from but no one noticed it.

Inazuma and the lady came up into the house and opened the door to walk in. "Come in." he said and they followed when he enter. Inside the house was really simple. There was the kitchen and the kitchen table on one side, and the other was the living room with three rooms two bedroom and a bathroom. The living room simply had a slightly large couch and a table. As they walked in Kushina and Yuugao couldn't help but eye the sword.

Inazuma noticed this and told them that he crafted the sword himself. The two girls turned to him their faces showing shocked and awe. They sat at the kitchen table one side Inazuma and the lady while the other was the four kunoichi.

"Now what is it that you need." Asked Inazuma

"We need your help." Replied Kushina

"My help? What does one of the strongest hidden village want my help for?"

"There is an invasion on Konoha in three weeks we need your help to defend against Oto, Iwa, and Kumo." Kushina then told Inazuma everything she knew about the invasion.

"Kumo? They are taking part of the invasion?" he asked.

"Yes that's is what our information says."

"Still why should I help you, don't you have an alliance with Suna?"

"Yes but we will still be overwhelmed. We also heard that you helped people that are in need of help.

"You don't need my help, your village holds some of the strongest clans and shinobi to walk on the Elemental Nations."

"I understand but we are still in dire need of your assistant in this war."

"I preferred not to be involved with Konoha."

"Why?"

"Konoha is in bad term with me." All four kunoichi were confused.

"What did Konoha do to you." Asked Yuugao hoping to get an answer.

"They didn't do anything to me."

"Then why is Konoha in bad term with you?" asked Kuernai jumping to the conversation.

"Konoha may seem one of the most peaceful village from the outside but I know what happens within the walls."

"And what would that be?"

"Ten years ago I met a boy name Naruto." The four kunoichi was shocked to hear the name. Especially Kushina.

Kushina who loved her 'dead' son and wanted any clue on her son immediately asked "Naruto! What do you know about Naruto please tell me." Inazuma was a bit startled of the women sudden outburst but shruged it off.

"Ten years ago I founded Naruto lying on the ground almost dead near the country of lightning. (A/N sorry don't know what's it called) I took him in and helped him, I trained him, and he left many years ago to roam the other ninja world to learn what he can." Kushina looked relieved to know that Naruto might still be alive. But sad because the information didn't give her any clue on where Naruto is.

"You will know my answer on the day of the invasion." Said Inazuma.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kushina.

"On the day of the invasion if I am there then I will help, but if I'm not then you probably guess that I won't. Now shouldn't you be getting ready to prepare for the invasion and tell your Hokage about my announcement." The four kunoichi stood up and bowed.

"I hope that you help us, we will be leaving now." Said Kushina and the other three also said their good byes and also left. Inazuma closed the door when they left looked at the lady.

"Man good thing that was over." Sighed Inazuma relieved. He went over to the couch and slumped onto the couch. The lady walked over to the couch and sat next to Inazuma.

"Are you ok?" she ask a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." He replied back

"What are you going to do Inazuma-kun?"

"Probably not help Konoha."

* * *

**How you like it? I hope it was good. **

**I'm still taking votes in the summoning for the three summon I said would be in it. As for Naruto's sword it will be explained how it looks like in the later chapters, mostly because I want to keep it a secret to how it looks like and what it can do.**

**For the beta reader please tell me some good beta reader I really need one. Hopefully I will get a beta reader and my stories won't have grammar mistake anymore.**

**Also after a few more chapters that come out I will be taking a break from this story. Why? Because I need to update my Code Geass fanfic, so for all you fans reading my Code Geass fanfic look forward to be updating soon!**

**Lastly I might start a new fanfic soon. It will be Naruto is neglected for his twin sister because she sister has the Kyuubi power while Naruto has it's soul.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and review could really use the suggestion/idea/help.**


	4. Chapter 4: To Konoha

**Hello readers/fans vsizzel here with a new chapter yay! Hopefully I didn't make you wait to long, at first I was planning on posting this about a week ago but I got sick and well yeah... for those who read the rewritten chapter I took if off seeing as though it is my story so I will go with what I plan for it, but you can still give suggestions and comments. (I did change the chapter a little bit making Minato not forgive them just yet if that makes you happy)**

**For the Harem I am still taking votes restriction are no one Naruto's age (16) maybe just maybe hinata.**

**The Harem so far consist of: Mei T., femkyuubi, Temari, Yugito, Samui, Konon**

**Considering: Koyuki (still needing good help with her), femHako, Karui, Mikoto, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Fu. **

**For people who are questioning about the Konoha girls I will find a way later on in the story where they start liking/loving Naruto and will leave or due to some crazy event leave and stay with him. Other thing is that later later on in the story like probably near the end of the story Naruto comes back to Konoha.**

**Oh and the summon are still up most people been say hydra, and dragon. But I will keep it up for one more chapter. **

**One more thing what is the Raikage's name? I think its E or A but I'm not sure.**

**Thank you for the reviews I hope you continue to support, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about my horrible grammar and mistake.**

**Dedicate this chapter to the earthquake victims in Japan (Thanks bankai777 for reminding me)**

**Thank you dracohalo117 for the beta**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

"What are you going to do Inazuma-kun?"

"Probably not help Konoha."

"What are you going to do about him? You know how much he cares for Kumo and we are pretty sure that the Raikage doesn't know about the Snake-teme" the women got up from the couch and took a glass of water and drank it.

"I will need to tell him then."

"And how are you going to do that?" The man scratched his chin for a moment and then got an idea.

"How about you tell them since you are pretty much bonded to him." The women had a small blush on her face but quickly hid it so the man couldn't see her.

"Ok I'll tell him. I can't wait to see him again." The women said happily while the Inazuma just rolled his eyes.

"What should I tell him exactly?"

"About the invasion and to meet me in Konoha on the day of the invasion." The women raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think he will go to Konoha?"

"He will if it has anything to do with Kumo, and I have a surprise for him." The women just sighed. Knowing Inazuma and his condition she has a good grasp about it.

"Well I'll be going to sleep." Said the women leaving the kitchen to one of the bedroom on the right.

"Good night Akane-san" replied Inazuma also getting up from the couch to go to the other bedroom on the left. He put on his nightgown, which consist of shorts and a white t-shirt. After he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

**Next Morning**

Inazuma woke up from his slumber and got ready for the trip to Konoha. He backed all his things into storage seal scrolls and was ready to depart. He was ready to leave before a voice stopped him.

"You don't plan on leaving without me now are you?" said the voice. Inazuma turned around and was slightly surprised to see Akane mostly because she doesn't wake up this early.

Inazuma sighed he knew she wanted to come with him mostly so she could see him again but he also knew that she hated Konoha with a passion. "I thought you hated Konoha and wouldn't want to go back there."

"True but I'll make is an exception." Akane pulled out a small backpack signaling that she already packed her things for the trip. Inazuma shook his head and turned to the door and walked out with Akane following him.

They walked in the village, to order a boat ride ticket. When they reach the boat station they notice the same four kunoichi that asked for his help the other day. _'I guess they stayed for the night' _he thought, and he started walking up to them.

"Hello there ladies." Greeted Inazuma. The four kunoichi heard the voice and turend around, shocked to see Inazuma and the lady from yesterday.

Kushina being the leader of the group quickly recovered and replied to the greeting. "Hello there Inazuma-san" the man nodded in reply, and a saddened question popped in her head. "What are you doing here?"

Inazuma expecting this replied, "Well I decided to help Konoha with its problem, is it a problem if I tag along with you? Seeing as though you are here I assumed you stayed in the village's inn"

"No it perfectly fine, you can come with us if you want." Inazuma nodded and the boat came and the all boarded the boat heading to the coast of the fire country.

The boat trip took two days (Yes 2 it seems reasonable if you looked at the map well to me it does), the trip was very quiet no one barely talked to each other. Anko, Kushina, and Yugao where a little scared to talk to the two figures, mainly because they were giving off a feeling telling the group to not bother them. Kushina too was a little scared but being the mother see is was determine of find answers on her son. She was determined to find answers from him one way or another, and before they reach Konoha.

When they got off Kushina walked in front of Inazuma and the lady. "The trip to Konoha will take about another two to three days" she said. Inazuma only nodded while the lady just glared at Kushina, which Kushina didn't notice because she was too focus on Inazuma.

They travel for about ten hours about traveling they made a campfire for the night. They were about a day and a half of travel left until they reach Konoha, it was pretty fast seeing at though the group was made out of some of Konoha's best ninjas.

After they finished dinner the group of four kunoichi wanted to get to know this Inazuma better, so they decided to talk to him and his partner. They were all sitting by the campfire and being silent. The silent was killing the four kunoichi until Kushina finally broke it by asking,

"We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves last time so lets start now my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Kushina. Then Anko went "Anko Mitarashi." Then Kurenai "Kurenai Yuhi." Last was Yugao "Yugao Uzuki."

"As you know my name is Inazuma Arashi," The lady didn't say anything only looked at the fire. "What is your name lady?" The women looked at her and replied "Akane."

"That is a pretty name." replied Kushina. Akane just ignored her. Anko who could stand her attitude acted up.

"What wrong with you woman, can't you see that Kushina was being nice to you and you just ignored her!" yelled Anko. Akane glared at Anko and was about to shout before a shoulder making her stop.

"I apologize for Akane-san behavior, it's just that Konoha isn't in good term with her either." Said Inazuma making the tension die down.

"And what is it?" asked Anko, she wanted answer for Akane's behavior even if it personal it doesn't matter to her.

"Well to make this short Konoha hurt her mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes mate." The four Kunoichi understood what he said and just kept silent, I mean they too would probably hate someone for life it they hurt someone they loved. Now that they got them to talk even though it didn't turn out like how she wanted, she was going to ask him her question.

"uhm Inazuma-san can I ask you a question?" asked Kushina. Inazuma turned his attention to Kushina and nodded "Go ahead." He said.

"You said that you met Naruto ten years ago?"

"Yes but that was a lie." Kushina felt heartbroken just when she thought she was getting some clue it turns out to be a lie. "But I did meet him five years ago." Kushina face brightened she looked at Inazuma to continue and so he did. "He bump into me in a small village in wave. I saw him and asked him why he was along and he told me that he was training to become the best shinobi alive."

"I told him that I will train him and during our training he told me about his past. Eventually two years past and he mastered everything I could teach him. He told me that he would keep in contact. Last I heard he was in Kirigakure stopping a civil war or something but that was like two years ago."

Kushina was happy that her son was doing something noble like stopping a civil war but then realize that her son had gone through the horrors of war at such a young age and probably already killed a few people. It hurt her that see miss her son childhood.

"Can I ask you something Kushina-san." Asked Inazuma. Kushina broke out of her thought and looked at Inazuma. "Sure" she replied.

"Why do you want to know so much Naruto?"

"That's because I'm his mother." Inazuma then became angry as well as Akane. Akane was about to shout before Inazuma beat her to it.

"Then where the hell where you!" shout Inazuma. "You left Naruto alone and let him get abuse by those dam villagers!" His voice filled with anger. Kushina started to tear up. "I'm sorry it just that me and my husband were in a coma for sixteen years."

"Sixteen years! You think I will believe that!"

"It true after the Kyuubi attack Shinigami-sama told Minato that he will not take his soul since it was pure but instead he will put me and him in a coma and return us in sixteen year." Kushina was now crying. Inazuma hearing enough remained quiet, he and Akane went to bed.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet. When they reach Konoha they went to the hokage tower to report their mission.

**Hokage Office**

Minato was doing paperwork well to be more precise his clones were doing paperwork while he was staring off at the mirror looking at the village. There was about a week left before the invasion. He already had a council meeting with the clan heads about the invasion, and called back most of the ninjas to prepare for the invasion.

Jiraiya had come back with Tsunade yesterday. After explaining everything to her she beat up Jiraiya for not telling her Naruto was alive. Tsunade was determined like Kushina and Minato to make it up to Naruto if they were ever to find him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said. The door opened to reveal Kushina and her team with two figures that he didn't know.

"I assume you accomplished your mission?" asked Minato, they all nodded. "And I take it that this is Inazuma Arashi." Inazuma nodded. "And do might the other one be?"

"She is with me, if you have any problems with that then I will be leaving." Said Inazuma.

"No no there's nothing wrong with that." Replied Minato. "Is it ok if you took of your hood I would like to see who the great Inazuma Arashi is." Inazuma nodded and took of his hood. They saw a man with long black messy hair. He was wearing shades but it was light so you could still see his black eyes. He also had a beard and mustache that connected together making an upside-down triangle. (Ok I suck a describing so it's Zangetsu from bleach)

Kushina for some reason who knows why thought it was Naruto, was a little sad but she expected it since something like that would be impossible.

"Can I make a request Hokage-sama?" asked Inazuma.

"Sure what is it?" replied Minato.

"I request to be one of your bodyguards." The room was shocked.

"Are you absurd! Why would we trust some stranger with our Hokage." Yelled Anko, Minato put his hand up to make the room silent.

"Why do you want to be one of my personal bodyguards?" asked Minato.

"Because I told a friend of mines to come and help and I think that it is easier for him to spot me if I am with a hokage." Minato nodded "I understand, you will be one of my bodyguards then." Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Thank you Hokage-sama I will not fail you." Replied Inazuma. "Anyways I will be looking for a place to stay until then goodbye." Inazuma left the building with Akane following behind him.

**Streets of Konoha**

Inazuma and Akane were walking down the streets they could see the civilian all happy and playing and talking. If you were to look at it then yes it would be a very happy village.

They were walking and found some leftover festival things on the ground. They notice it was about the 'demon kid', and they frowned. Akane was getting madder by the second while Inazuma who was also getting mad but not as mad as Akane. They eventually found a place to stay and retire for the day.

**Back to Hokage Office**

"Well he seems pretty nice." Joked Minato. Everyone just sighed. Jiraiya and Tsuande had just entered the room minutes after Inazuma left.

"I see you found Inzazuma." Said Jiraiya whose face was deformed curtsey of Tsuande when she found Jiraiya peeking in the hot springs again.

"Yup!" replied Minato with a grin.

"So how was he?"

"Alright he requested to be one of my bodyguards."

"What!"

"Well he said he sent a friend and it be easier to find him if he was next to the Hokage "

"How can you easily trust him?"

"Because Kushina told me that he was Naruto's sensei." Jiraiya and Tsuande were shocked.

"Why didn't you ask him information on Naruto?" shout Tsuande.

"Because he doesn't like Konoha for what they did to Naruto, and went out his way to be here." Replied Minato. "All we can do it hope that after we survive the invasion that we have time to look for Naruto until then back to work!"

Everyone left and went back to getting ready for the invasion.

The week came by, and the Suna's shinobi came about a two days before the invasion. Their Kazakage also came with them, his name Gaara of the Desert also the Godaime Kazekage. The Yondaime Kazekage died from an incurable disease three years ago. Gaara is also the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku (one-tail raccoon?), before he didn't have control over the demon but rumors says that a traveler come passing by with sealing skills rivaling Jiraiya, and the Yondaime Hokage, fixed the seal, letting Gaara have total control over the demon.

Today is the day of the invasion and Konoha is ready for it.

* * *

**Hope you like this and those who thought Inazuma was Naruto got you! But at first he was suppose to be Naruto then drachohalo117 gave me this crazy suggestion. **

**Remember to vote about the summons. **

**Next chapter will be fighting and Naruto comes in whoooo but how? you will have wait till the next chapter. As you all could guess Inazuma who looks like Zangetsu will have Zangetsu's sword skill etc. There will be slight Naruto xovers but nothing mayor just weapons and stuff. But there will be no release and bankai well maybe but most likely not.**

**Next chapter will be out soon but I need help with fighting scene, so yeah it also might take a while. **

**Anyways I think that is all I have to say hope you enjoyed it and review, like to read your suggestions/help/comments. **

**Thanks for reading my story and hope you continue reading it as well as others.**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Myterious shinobi

**Here the next chapter for the Wondering Soul... sorry it too a LONG! while, but I had trouble writing fighting scene that consist a lot of people... Also I been forcusing on my other story instead of this one... **

**I will be going on a trip called World Youth Day, so I won't be able to update this story for a while as well as my other stories. I will be gone for 5-6 week so yeah... **

**As for the harem... I will probably take out all the Konoha girls. (Too lazy to name the harem list right now just read my previvious chapter and yeah..) **

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

Few miles away from Konoha stood the massive army of Iwakagure and Kumokagure. In front of the army were Tsuchikage and Raikage with their bodyguards.

Onoki the Tsuchikage stood in front of his giant army with two of his bodyguards, his granddaughter Kurotsuchi, and the other name Akatsuchi. Onoki had a wide grin on his face. "Hehehe today Konoha fall! As will the Yondaime also! Hahahaha!" laughed Onoki. He was about to achieve his revenge for what the dam Yondaime Hokage did to his men in the third shinobi war. Now he had a chance to crush the village the man ruled and protected also killing the man. Onoki probably the happiest man at the moment.

Next to Iwagakure's army stood an equally massive if not more massive Kumogakure army. In front of the army stood the Raikage A, and his two bodyguards. One being his brother Killer Bee also the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyu (eight-tailed giant ox), the other is Yugito Nii the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko (two-tailed cat).

A was looking at the grinning Tsuchikage, truthfully he didn't really like the man. He had a feeling that Onoki always seem to be scheming something behind his back. Why he was still in an alliance with them was the council's fault. Since Iwakagure was one of the five great hidden villages, the council demanded they had an alliance with them, since Sunakagure was in an alliance with Konohakagure. Kirikagure was still in a civil war or that's what the report said, so it made them the weakest of the five great hidden villages.

"So what's the plan?" asked A. Onoki stopped laughing and looked at A "Simple, we leave about one thousand shinobi back, and we attack the main gate. Then they will think that all our troops are at the main gate. After a while they will send most of their troops to the main gate to support the other shinobi. That's when our one thousand men will attack the west gate and break through and kill the shinobi from the inside weakening them." He told A.

A thought about it for a minute and thought it was a good plan to say the least then something came up in his head. "What about the east gate?" he asked. Onoki smirked but A didn't see it.

"Don't worry about the east gate I got it all covered." Onoki told A. A raised an eyebrow _"What does he mean by that? I know you're up to something old man."_ Thought A.

"Well then shall we get the invasion started?" asked Onoki. A just nodded, and turned his head towards Konoha. Onoki turned to his army and smiled "CHARGE!" shout Onoki. The Iwa ninja started charging seconds later Kumo followed. Thus started the invasion.

**Konoha**

In the distance the Konoha shinobi could see the massive army of the combine force of Iwa and Kumo. The leader of the main gate was the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi in his battle suit. With him stood the Rookie 12 (Sai replaced Naruto). The Rookie 12 where known to be year with some of the finest shinobi, Konoha ever produced. Also most of the shinobi stood at the main gate ready to protect it with their lives. In total they had about three thousand men guarding the village.

The Rookie 12 consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, and last Rock Lee.

In the west gate, Kakashi Hatake was the leader. With him stood Asuma Sarutobi, and his rival Gai, and about one thousand shinobi.

The east wing, consist of the kunoichi who went with Kushina on the mission to find Inazuma, with Yugao as the leader since she is an ANBU captain. Also Hana was there. They too had about one thousand shinobi guarding the gate.

**Main Gate**

"Everyone get ready! They're coming!" yelled Hiruzen. When they saw the massive army of Iwa and Kumo they were shocked to their core, there were at least about three thousand to five thousand men charging at them. They got out of their shocked and prepared for the attack.

When the shinobi came into range Hiruzen shout out "Now!" with that a few hundred ninja did a couple of hand signs, took a deep breath and shout "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand fireball jutsu)**" blowing out a line of giant fireballs at the enemy.

Most of the combine forces of Iwa and Kumo dodge the fireballs but some, were unfortunate and got caught killing them of. The many that survive continue to push on.

"Iwa now!" yelled Onoki, some Iwa shinobi did a few hand signs and grab the ground, shouting "**Doton: Asusheika (Earth Shaker)**" they grip their hold on the ground and lift a giant part of the land and chuck it at the Konoha nin. The Konoha nin had to break their line to dodge the many giant piece of land, giving an opportunity for they enemy to charge at them and enter into the village.

Hiruzen seeing the army charging at him shout, "Stay firm and don't let them past!" The other nin recovered from the attack and prepare for the assault that is to come. Second later the ninjas were engaging in a heated battle both side not giving up. You can see weapons flying everywhere and elements being shot out.

Hiruzen just killed an Iwa shinobi with his bo staff. The number of shinobi seems endless and he was starting to get tired. Hiruzen jumped and dodged three Kumo and Iwa shinobi who were holding swords, he then swung his bo staff down at them. Hiruzen then dodged kunai heading towards him and went through a few hand signs. **"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Blast)"** shouted Hiruzen and took a deep breath and blow out a giant lane of fire, killing about twenty Iwa and Kumo nin who got caught in the fire.

After an hour of constant fighting Onoki noticed that there are more Konoha shinobi coming to support the main gate. Onoki smirked and ordered his ANBU member to tell shinobi that were on standby to start the attack on the west gate.

**West Gate**

Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai were getting tired of waiting. They been waiting for more than an hour since the invasion started and it seemed like all the fighting took place at the main gate. It seem suspicious to them but they send almost half of the shinobi over to support the main gate.

"When are they coming?" Asked a jounin. Just as he wished for, in the distance Kakashi noticed ninjas heading their way and fast.

"Get ready there coming and by the looks of it we are outnumbered." Announced Kakashi and all the ninjas got ready.

"Why are they coming now when we are short on numbers." Asked Asuma as he took out his trench knives.

"I think it was part of their plan." Replied Kakashi.

"YOSH! YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL!" yelled Gai and all the konoha ninjas sweat dropped.

Kakashi turned to Asuma and asked, "Want to make a bet?"

"Sure." Replied Asuma.

"Person with the most kill has to owe the other person a whole night of drink at the bar."

"Your on!" and they shook hands Gai hearing the conversation yelled "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE MY RIVAL!" Kakashi and Asuma sweat dropped but just shrugged it off. They turned back to the incoming ninja and got into fighting stance. When the enemy got close enough the dash off to intercept them.

Kakashi ran and threw some kunai hoping to at least get one of the ninjas but they dodge it like nothing, he quickly assumed that they were at least high chunin or higher. A Kumo shinobi went through a few hand signs and said "**Raton: Kaminari kairo (Lighting circuit)**" waves of lighting came from the shinobi's hand heading straight toward Kakashi and ninjas. Kakashi manage to barely dodge the attack but about five shinobi weren't as lucky. Using the opening some Iwa and Kumo nin rushed past Kakashi and some other shinobi who were still recovering.

"Shit! Don't let them pass!" yelled Kakashi as he tried to recover as fast as he could but was stop by another lighting attack. Kakashi looked up to see three Iwa nin and a Kumo nin charging at him. Quickly going through a few handsigns "Katon: Mystic Fire Flower" shooting out small fireballs ball his opponents. The fireballs hit the nin but it didn't kill them just wound them with severe burn.

Asuma and Gai were surrounded; Asuma with his trench knives in his hand while Gai was in his taijutsu stance. Asuma had his trench knives covered with wind chakra and blocked a Kumo ANBU sword. "Futon: Wind Blade" shouted Asuma sending a wave of blades made out of wind at the ninjas killing them off.

"**Konoha Reppuu (Leaf Spinning Wind)"** shouted Gai kicking two Iwa shinobi making them fly back hitting other Iwa/Kumo shinobi. Gai jumped into a group Suna and Konoha shinobi that were being surrounded and kicked a Kumo shinobi that was about to attack a Konoha shinobi.

The Suna and Konoha shinobi were trying their best to fight back the other shinobi, but they were clearly outnumbered in forces and skill seeing as their opponents' skills were ranging from high chunin to ANBU. Seeing as a lot of the invasion force passed them Kakashi had to order a retreat so that they could help the main gate or other gate.

**East Gate**

Outside Konoha boundaries stood a man with pale skin, long black hair, yellow slit eyes, wearing a plain brown kimono with a purple shash/holder around his waist. (Sorry don't know how to explain his clothes) His name Orochimaru, standing with his army consisting of Otogakure shinobi. An Oto shinobi shunshin in front of Orochimar, bowing. "Otokage-sama, we receive information that the invasion force has just attack the West Gate." Said the Oto nin still bowing.

"Kukuku, get our forces ready we are attacking in five minutes." Replied Orochimaru with a devilish smile. Today we will get revenge on that bastard Yondaime and his sensei Hiruzen for not choosing him to be the Yondaime.

Minutes later Otogakure was ready to attack Konoha. Orochimaru gave the signal to his ninjas and he his right hand man, a white hair man wearing circled glasses name Kabuto, they charged onwards to Konoha with the intent to make it fall.

At the Konoha's East gate stood about seven hundred ninja, since they too had to send some ninja to support the main gate. An ANBU member wearing a bear mask shunshin in front of Yugao. "Yugao-san we have spotted Otokagure ninja charging this way." Said the bear masked ANBU.

"Thank you bear-san, tell everyone to prepare for the attack. We will protect this village at all cost." Replied Yugao. "Understood" The ANBU bowed, and shunshin to warn the other ninjas about an attack.

"So the Snake-teme is back hehehe" smiled Anko with a sadistic smile on her face. The smile on her face made the ninja around her take a few step back.

About ten minutes later the Oto nin were in view, and the combine forces of Konoha and Suna went pale. In front of them was a force consisting of about two thousand wins. The worst part is that the army was made up of a bunch of missing nins and some of Orochimaru experimented ninjas.

"Don't be scared of their numbers we will protect this place no matter what." Yelled Yugao trying to bring the moral up, after seeing the sheer number of ninjas they have to fight, many ninjas started to feel like giving up and run away.

Yugao sent one chunin to ask for support, and minutes later the chunin came back with one to two hundred to help them. That's when the Oto nin threw a barraged of kunai at defending troops. The defending troops responded by throwing their kunais deflecting the kunai, and dodging the others that they did not get. Though some got wounded overall they were untouched. They charged at the Oto nin who where only half a mile away.

Kunais and jutsu could be seen from the battle. Yugao charged at two Oto nin and used her sword to slice them. She then swung her katana to the side to block two kunais charging at her. Jumped to dodge a Oto nin trying to slice her with his own sword, then slammed her sword on the Oto nin while she was falling killing him immediately. Then she threw three shrunken to her side hitting three Oto nin in the head who tired to attack her.

"You cannot defeat me with each shinobis like these." Stated Yugao who just killed another Oto nin with her katana. Then she went back to defeat as many nin as she could to protect her village.

Kurenai dodged three kunais coming at her, and threw two of them at the attack Oto nin. Seconds after she cast a genjutsu trapping people around her in a genjutsu. The nin who got trapped slumped down unconscious. She continued to defend herself against the shinobi.

Anko went through a few hand signs **"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Jutsu)"** she shouts, taking a deep breathe and blowing out a giant wave of fire killing every nin in her path. There was one man standing when the fire cleared. Anko narrowed her eyes glaring at the person in front of her. It was her former sensei Orochimaru, S-ranked missing nin of Konoha.

"Kukuku Anko-chan it seems you gotten stronger." Said Orochimaru with a sinister smile on his face.

"That's right and I'm going to kill you!" said Anko with her signature sinister smile. She shot her hand out and shouted "**Insho- tekina kage no hebi (Striking Shadow Snake).**"

"We'll see about that." Replied Orochimaru. He jumped to dodge snakes that came charging at him courtesy of Anko, who shot the snake out of her trench coat.

"You have to do better than that Anko-chan." Said Orochimaru making Anko growl. Anko did some fast hand signs and shout "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" blowing out a giant fireball at Orochimaru. The fireball hit Orochimaru dead on. When the smoke cleared Anko cursed, "Shit Mud-clone." Quickly she looked for Orochimaru only for Orochimaru to appear behind her from the ground.

"This is taking too long. Sorry we could keep our reunion longer but I have a Hokage to kill." With that Orochimaru activated Anko's curse seal making her scream in intense pain. She clutched her shoulder what was showing the curse mark, while kneeling down in pain.

Two Oto nin appeared in front of her, smirks on their faces. "Maybe we can have some fun before we kill her." Said one Oto nin. Anko couldn't do anything only hoped that someone would save her.

**Hokage Monument**

At the Hokge monument, on top of the Sandaime Hokge head stood a figure. You could tell that the figure was a man since there wasn't anything visible at the chest area. He stood at a height of 6'2"; you can't really see anything about him since he covered himself. Wearing a gray trench coat with a hood, using the hood to cover his face. The trench coat also covered his body so you also can't see much either.

"Never thought I would come back here." The man said to himself. He took a deep breath and sighed, truthfully he didn't want to be here it's only because of his sensei that's he is here. He looked at the fighting that was happening beneath him. He from his point of view he could see the battle that was happen, from the main gate to the east and west gate. Though he was more intrigued in the East gate battle more than the others.

"Might as well get this over with." Sighed the man and he jumped off the head and headed towards the battle, more exactly the East gate.

**East Gate**

Anko was about to get attack by the two Oto nin. Kurenai and Yugao, saw their best friend in pain and was about to get attack by the Oto nin. They ran towards Anko, hoping to save her. But they were to far to reach her in time.

Before the Oto nin could attack, in an instant they were killed my two kunai flying at speed unheard off, hitting the nin in the head killing them instantly. Both Kurenai and Yugao saw a tall figure wearing a gray trench coat, jumped down and picked Anko up. He quickly dashed off leaving the battlefield and a shock Yugao, and Kurenai.

"Hurry we have to follow the person before he can do anything bad to Anko-chan." Said Kurenai. Yugao nodded true she should be staying and giving orders, but she had to save her friend. Quickly Yugao called for her boyfriend Hayate and told him to keep command while she went to find Anko. Hayate nodded and hope her luck. Both quickly dashed off to find and protect her friend.

Yugao being the sensor type could trace Anko chakra and it seemed like she stopped moving and was away from the battle. Then she sensed another chakra near her and her eyes went wide. "Anko-chan seemed to stop moving though I sense someone with her, someone with a lot of chakra though I can tell the person is holding back." Kurenai nodded at this and was going to dash off until Yugao continued, "Though the person's chakra seems familiar."

Kurenai was shocked, but quickly put it away the only thing in her mind at the moment was saving her friend who was not that far away, from what Yugao told her.

With Anko

Anko was now lying down on the ground. She was in an abandoned shop where she could hide in. Currently with her was the person that took her away, who at the moment was preparing for something. She didn't trust the guy and wanted to fight back, but she was too weak to do anything at the moment. Truthfully speaking while she was bring carried off, she sort of felt his body and slightly blushed, sure she was with Iruka but she just couldn't help herself when she felt his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anko shouted loudly. The man simply ignored her and continued what he was doing. "Don't ignore me I'm talking to you!" He still ignored her. When he finished Anko could see a paintbrush, ink, and a bottle.

He then turned to Anko, though Anko still couldn't see his face only his chin, which irritated her to no end. "Let me see your curse mark." The man said, shocking Anko, what can he want with her curse mark? Receiving no answer the man answered her question as if he was reading her mind "I am going to remove the curse mark."

Anko eyes went wide with shock. '_Remove the curse mark? Not even Yondaime or Jiraiya can do that and they're the best Seal master around!'_ she thought to herself not believing what the man was telling her.

"Are you going to let me see it or not." The man said getting irritated. Anko broke out of her thought and turned her attention back to the man. "How can I trust you." she replied.

"It's up to you or not whether you trust me. If you do then I'll remove the curse, if you don't then I won't and I'll continue on my way." Answered the man, shocking Anko since she was not expecting to get an answer like that. In her head she thought of a plan to get to know the man better so that she could decide to trust him or not.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a simple traveler." He answered. Anko frowned at the answer and was about to ask more until the said man interrupted her. "I don't have all time. Do you want me to remove the seal or not." Anko cursed she still haven't decided whether or not she trusted him. Then she remembered all the pain she had because of the mark, the nightmares, and the villager's act towards her. She decided to trust him giving him a nod.

The man then asks Anko to show him the seal, which she did. When he saw it he asked Anko to lower her trench coat so that he could perform the necessary to remove the soul. Anko did as she was told hoping to get this over with soon.

The man went over to his paintbrush and dipped it into the paint. Quickly he went over to Anko and drew seals around the curse mark. Anko tried her best to hold in her laughter since the brush touching her skin tickled. When he finished she stopped feeling pain on her shoulder were the curse mark was. Thinking it was over; she turned around only for him to twist her shoulder "We aren't done yet." He told her.

Anko turned around again hoping it was over soon. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she started to scream in agony. She turned her head around only for her eyes to widen in shock. What she saw horrified her. She saw the said man nails inside her skin transferring his chakra into her. What shocked her though was red chakra coming from the man, _red _chakra. '_The only person who has red chakra would be…_' she thought until she was brought out of her thought by even greater pain.

The man started pulling his hand out of her. As he pulled out his hand, there was a stream of red chakra following him, then the tainted purple chakra right after. Soon after a small snake was formed from the tainted purple chakra.

The chakra snake looked around and noticed that it was outside its host. When it saw Anko it tried to jump at her only to be stabbed by a kunai, and was stuck on the ground. In reality the chakra would disperse and form somewhere else, but this kunai had seals written all over it, making it impossible for the chakra to disperse.

The man watched as the snake slither, trying to get free. He quickly went to the bottle and opened the cap. "**Osen o mippu (seal the tainted)**" he chanted and suddenly the chakra snake got sucked into the bottle. The man put the cap on write a few seals on the bottle to make it unbreakable. He then went through a small hand seals and did a small fire jutsu burning the bottle, and killing the chakra with it.

Anko who was watching the whole thing was speechless. She wasn't expecting anything like this would happen. When the chakra left she left like a great burden was lifted.

She turned to see the man stood up and was about to leave. "Wait!" she called out. The man stopped where he was and turned to her. "Yes?" he replied.

"Can I see your face at least?" The man took a deep sigh and took of his hood. At first Anko didn't know who it was but when she saw something familiar she gasp and was about to say something. The man put his hand on his lips, before she could say anything signaling her to be quiet.

She didn't listen to him and before she could say anything he disappeared in a wave of wind. Seconds after she her friend Kurenai and Yugao came into the shop worried for Anko.

"Anko-chan are you ok?" asked Kurenai worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine." Replied Anko.

"Did that person do anything to you?" asked Yugao, jumping into the conversation.

"No he didn't, well he did remove the curse seal." Replied Anko, both Kurenai and Yugao eyes went wide. They didn't know that removing the seal was possible, since no onee as ever done it before.

"No way! Show us!" yelled both Kurenai and Yugao in disbelief. Anko did as she was told and to all their shock the curse seal wasn't there.

"I can't believe the seal is gone." Stated Kurenai, while everyone nodded in agreement. "Do you know who did it?" she asked Anko, which Anko nodded.

"I was Naruto-kun." Said Anko, making Kurenai and Yugao eyes go wide in shock when they heard this.

**Main Gate**

The battle at the main gate was going horribly. The east and west gate were overwhelm so they were surrounded from front and back. The Raikage, and the Tsuchikage with their bodyguards both dashed of into the village when they saw an opening. Hiruzen couldn't stop them because he was too busy dealing with the other nins. Right now though they were in a bad situation, they were surrounded and outnumbered at least 3 men to 1.

"Dammit!" yelled Hiruzen as he saw another Konoha shinobi die. Hiruzen was dead tired and barely had little chakra left. He looked over to the other shinobis, the shinobi from the west gate came over to support the main gate. He could see Kakahi, Asuma, and Gai starting to get tired themselves.

"We need a miracle." As if his call was answered mist started coming in, confusing everyone.

"What the hell! Where did this mist come from!" yelled a shinobi. Then a cry of pain could be heard and sound of blood spattering could be heard, making every shinobi alert. Then more sound of spattering blood, making every shinobi on their toes.

When the mist cleared every shinobi had their eyes wide in shock. There on the ground was the dead corpse of Iwa and Kumo. There body dead with blood covering their body.

"What the hell!" yelled a scared Iwa shinobi. They weren't fighting anymore instead they were looking at the dead bodies, with scared shocked looks on their faces. Hiruzen was examining the area, and then something caught his eyes. A group of shinobi ready to right, what shocked him though was their headband. On their headband was the sign of Kirigakure the hidden village of the mist.

"What is Kiri doing here?" asked Hiruzen loudly making everyone turn to him. Then a Kiri ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Sarutobi-san we are instructed by our Mizukage to help you with the invasion." Said the ANBU shocking Hirzuen. Last time he heard about Kirigakure was that they were in a civil war because of the bloodline purge. He still thought that they were in the civil war; did the civil war side win?

"Is your Mizukage here?" asked Hiruzen the ANBU only nodded and seconds after the Mizukage appeared with an army of Kiri nin. The Mizukage is a beauty; she had a body of a goddess, and a bust that rivaled Tsuande. With a slender body and an hourglass figure, having curves at the right place. She had long auburn that reached to her ankles, and covered her right eye, also some of it tied up at the top. She wore a blue dress that showed a bit of her cleavage. Wearing a weapon pouch around her waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also wears dark blue nail polish and blue lipsticks. Overall she was drop dead gorgeous, making men died of a nosebleed, while making women jealous.

When the smoked cleared the fighting started again though it seemed more even now since Kiri joined to help. The Mizukage ran towards Hiruzen, with her two bodyguards.

"We have come to help, only because someone asked for it. This is not for a treaty after this we will continue to remain neutral." Said the Mizukage. Hiruzen only nodded.

Mei then called for two ANBU, who appeared in front of her kneeling.

"Hai, Mizukage-sama" said an ANBU with a shark mask.

"I want you to find Uzumaki-san." Said the Mizukage the ANBU nodded and disappeared in swirls of water. The Mizukage then turned to one of her two bodyguards, the one with an eye patch.

"Ao I want you to find Naruto-kun, he owes me a date." Said the Mizukage, with a smile though behind her she was giving off this deadly aura that just scream _'FIND HIM FAST OR YOU DIE!'_

"H-h-hai Mei-sama." Replied Ao shakily, then he put his hand into a seal and said "Byakugan!" then vains started to appear around the eye patch.

Hiruzen who was there, his eyes went wide _'Byakugan! How is that possible!' _then he remembered what the Mizukage now named Mei said before. _'Naruto? Naruto-kun here?'_

"Mei-sama I found a man with large chakra source heading towards a group of large chakra I believe is where the kages are." Said Ao turning off his Byakugan. Mei nodded.

"Good then we will go to where the kages are, Ao, Chujuro let's go!" said Mei, then she dashed of with her bodyguards following right behind her. Hiruzen wanted to come along but he had a village to defend and won't leave his post until it was over.

**On top of Chunin stadium (I used it because it's a bigger place to fight than the Hokage Tower)**

On top of the Chunin Stadium stood the Hokage and the Kazakage with the bodyguards. Minato had Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, Inazuma, and Akane while Gaara had his siblings Temari and Kankuro. All of them were watching how the invasion was going, they wanted to go and help but they somehow knew that the kages would go after them so they had to be separated from everyone else, so that they won't kill unnecessary people while they fought.

"You know Kazakage-san, my son would have been about your age by now." Said Minato. Getting a small growl from Akane, and a raised eyebrow from Gaara and was about to respond until the Raikage and Tsuchikage appeared at the end of the tower, opposite of where they were standing.

"Hahaha today Konoha will fall as well as you Yondaime!" laughed Onoki, making Minato glare at him. Everyone got into their battle stance, Minato took out his special kunai, Kushina her katana, Tsuande her fist, Jiraiya in his battle stace, Akane her katana, and Inazuma his katana. Gaara pulled the cap off his gourd, Temari her out her fan, and Kankuro took out his puppets with chakra string attach to each of them. While Onoki started floating, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi got into their fighting stance. A's body started being envelope in lightning, Yugito into her fighting stance, and Killer Bee took out his swords getting into his sword style.

Then they started charging at each other with the intent to kill, well everyone except for Akane and Inazuma, but Minato and them were too busy to notice. As they were charging a man in gray trench coat with his hood covered appeared in the middle of the battle. Everyone saw him but they didn't stop, if he was going to get in the way, then he can die. Before any attack to reach him or each other, the man did a few hand seals at speed unreal.

"**Fuuton: Senpu bakuhatsu (Whirlwind Outburst)"** he shout and wind started to swirl around his body and seconds after it burst sending shockwaves of wind around him making both side fly back to where they were before.

Both side were shocked by the power that attack had. All of them looked at the man still in the middle with his hood still on.

"Who are you!" shout Onoki angry at loosing his chance to kill Minato. The man didn't move an inch, not turning his head towards Onoki, which pissed Onoki even more. Instead he turned his head towards A and his bodyguards.

"I didn't know you worked with Orochimaru, A-jiji." Said the man, gaining a tick mark from A. No one calls him that well no one except one person but he was still training from last he heard.

"What do yo-" said A until he was interrupted by a sound of broken tiles. He saw the middle area suddenly had smoke, shocking everyone including himself. When the smoked cleared you can see Orochimaru his hand extended with snake covering it.

As for the man he was holding his throat as if he had gotten bitten. The man then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bushin eh?" chucked Orochimaru, he pulled out his sword the Kusanagi to block a kunai aiming for his head. The man landed a few yards away from Orochimaru.

"You have to do better that mysterious shinobi." Said Orochimaru and he dashed of to the man, his Kusanagi ready. Orochimaru trust the Kusangi forward, but the man sidesteps to dodge it. The man took out a kunai and holds it in a reverse grip, and tried to slice Orochimaru head. Orochimaru somehow dodged it and slithers his way behind the man where he found an opening.

"Kukuku now you shall die for being a torn to my side. Goodbye shinobi." Said Orochimaru, and he swung his Kusanagi downwards and sliced the man, getting gasps from everyone watching.

Orochimaru smiled when he sliced the man, but instantly frowned when he felt no flesh. He looked at what he sliced, it was the man's gray trench coat. He looked up to see the man standing a few yards away from him without anything to cover his face. He along with everyone else eyes went wide in shock.

In front of them was a man that looked like a carbon copy of Minato. He had spiky hair like Minato only a shorter. He had a handsome face with ocean blue eyes and a angular face, though it still had some baby fat on it. His body was very well toned, he didn't have big muscle, but his muscle was toned and made for speed. He wore black jonin pants, with a weapon pouch strapped onto his left leg. On his upper body was a gray long-sleeved with pockets at its side. The long-sleeved wrapped around the man's body showing his muscles and his developed six-pack abs, which Yugito, and Temari, and Kurosuichi all blushed to. But what the most reveal thing compared to the Minato was three whisker marks on each side of his face.

"Man that was my favorite coat!" the man whined. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You done with your training gaki?" asked an amused A. The man turned his attention to A.

"Hell no A-jiji! Naruto Uzumaki never done training!" the now known Naruto said loudly, shocking the Konoha nin.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hope you did. **

**I will probably take another 2-3 chapter for the invasion to finish... So I'm slowing down the story a bit.**

**Well hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you have any idea review! would appricate it.**

**Ga ne, vsizzel**


End file.
